


Trial and Error

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products require testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or this world. Erik & Justin are mine. I don’t get paid for this.
> 
> Kink: Rimming
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

George reached into the box and pulled out a handful of toffees. “Try these. Now, they’re just for flavoring, mind you. There’s no active potion mixed into this batch.” Erik and Justin each took a couple candies and started unwrapping them.   
  
“Sweets just before bed?” Lee teased from the armchair. George crossed the living room and settled down on one of the arms of the chair.   
  
Reaching over, George ran his hand over Lee’s tight dreadlocks. “I brought you a piece of candy as well. But…”   
  
Lee put down the current issue of the Quibbler and eyed their sons. “Go finish those in your room and get ready for bed. You can let your dad know what you thought of them tomorrow.” Wishing them both goodnight, the twins scampered upstairs, old enough to realize arguing the point was useless.   
  
George reached into his bag and withdrew a lollypop shaped like a thick stick candy. Except this had a smooth, curved top with a tiny dimple. Lee looked up, eyebrows raised in question. “George Weasley… when I suggested that Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes produce a line of sex-related toys, I didn’t actually think you’d do it. I thought it would just be a good joke.”  
  
“Apparently so did the two hundred-something customers who have already put in orders for their stag and hen parties.”   
  
Lee sat back. “What?”   
  
“You heard me right. And this is one of the prototypes. And it’s not, if you were wondering, modeled after either of us.”   
  
“Thank Merlin for that.”   
  
“It does, however, contain some of that aphrodisiac potion we were working on.”   
  
Lee shook his head. “I can’t believe… what do you want me to do? Suck on this while you suck on me?”  
  
George grinned, “You’re close.”  
  
With a flash in his eyes. “Not yet, I’m not.”   
  
“Just wait ‘til you get started.”   
  
As if they were young again, not parents, they raced up the stairs to their bedroom. Before Lee knew it, he was wearing down the head of the candy stick with his tongue, finding the groove and dimple a quite pleasant and tasty substitute.   
  
Folded over the side of the bed, Lee bit down on the candy while George slurped and licked at his arse. George’s tongue lapped a in slow, steady rhythm and then, just as Lee became complacent, the tongue darted in at his arsehole. George’s hands massaged his rear, his thighs, fingers trailing around and under, playing with Lee’s cock and heavy balls. Teasing. Stroking. Holding tight.  
  
It wasn’t long before Lee was panting heavily; he refused to make much noise, despite the silencing spells and barriers they’d put up. But when he started thrusting into the side of the mattress, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Lee bit down on the candy, jaw clenched, his tongue swirling, swallowing repeatedly. His head felt light, his body tingling, and his cock couldn’t get enough attention. Soon he was pushing George’s hand away so that he could rub directly against the bed.   
  
“Don’t stop,” Lee begged. “Don’t you dare stop.” He bit down so hard on the candy a piece broke off. As George’s tongue plunged in repeatedly and George slapped his arsecheek, Lee panted urgently and came with a series of silent grunts.   
  
George didn’t stop until Lee finished and motioned to him, then they collapsed together on the bed. “Good?” George whispered.  
  
Lee nodded. “Bit dangerous, though. I bit off part and could have choked.”   
  
“Mmm. So noted. Guess it needs more testing. Will you help?”  
  
“’Course. Just give me an hour.”


End file.
